Spartans never die
by spyguy181
Summary: Spartans can destroy opponents they say they don't die their MIA the ones people see die is an illusion. they are right: spartans never die. Noble team survives barely they meet up with the Pillar Of Autumn a outdated Halcyon class cruiser. Then they fight and fight out six's secret here's my forum/forum/ideas-for-future-or-present-stories/173925/
1. Reach

Spartans never die.

Noble six evaded the elite's energy sword easily. He laughed playfully.

"you can do better than that." The elite reply was"wart wart whacka whack."

Noble six fired his MA5B sawed off barrel at the elite's chest he fell to the ground motionless. Six got up limping to a warthog as he heard: "This is Noble one anyone reply?"

"this is Noble six commander." "Good I survived the crash but need help getting out Emile is also on his way."

"I saw Emile die."

"well six he survived I guess."

He drove pass the mountains of reach. Witch used to have snow on the top before it got glassed. Then he drove near the destroyed scarab and pelican. He stopped the all-terrain combat vehicle and got to the crashed pelican that was half gone. A metal rod was holding the door shut. He ripped it off. "Carter your clear to get out." Emile pulled down with a pelican and a shit ton of bio foam in his stomach. "Look what the pillar of autumn left."

"are any frigates or cruisers still in orbit?" questioned Six.

"The autumn has a covenant cruiser in their path." Replied Emile.

"Let's get their before they destroy it and leave." Ordered Carter. They filed in the pelican one by one. Six and carter strapped themselves in. "commander are you sure you don't want to fly this pelican?" asked six.

"Six look at that pelican. Do you want me to do that to this pelican?" replied Noble one. They lifted off to the Halcyon-class light cruiser. "this is Carter-A259, Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 we are the last of Noble team, permission to land?"

"Did you say last of Noble team?"

"Yes I did." There was a long pause. Then came a new voice.

"This is Captain Jacob Keyes we have another Spartan who claims he is the last of Noble team too. Meet him on the bridge once you land." Was it Jorge had he survived the bomb and the crash? They landed and everyone looked at them in awe. Their battle scratches and plasma burns on their armor. They pass cryo bay two witch held a Spartan in cryo sleep. (the one in cryo sleep is Linda not John.) They finally got to the bridge and saw that it was Jun. they stood in silence until six spoke. "so Jun is Halsey ok?" asked six

"yeah I brought her to castle base and there were some SPARTAN II's who took her." Jun replied. Then a voice that sounded exactly like Halsey's spoke and body appeared on the .A.I. pedestal it was the .A.I. that six escorted Cortanna. "sir reactor is hot at 100% ready when you are."

"Cortanna send us into slipspace."

"aye sir." Replied the .A.I. "Noble team go to cryo bay two and get some rest." They nodded. They got to the bay and got into cryo sleep. Six's eyes closed.


	2. The Final Landing of The Autumn

**Pillar of Autumn sole system planet unknown September 5 2552 military calendar**

Noble six woke up. He took off his helmet and regurgitated the lime goo they give you for the "nutrition" that you lose during cryo sleep. He put his helmet back on. Next who woke up was carter, Jun, Emile and last the SPARTAN II. Six had a pistol at his side the cryo bay staff told him to take it off but his declined. So he was the only one with a weapon. The officer ran the SPARTAN II through some diagnostics then the guy in the cryo watch tower died. Then they followed the guy through a corridor he blew up sending his brains all through the halway peices of limbs everywhere. they avoided the fighting the best they could. then they got to the bridge. "Cortanna activate the Cole protocol article four everyone is getting off the ship and delete anything that has to do with earth." Said the captain.

"aye sir."

"Noble team you are now Beta team the Chief is your new commander. Oh and chief here's my pistol I don't keep it loaded. You're going to have find ammo on the way." Captain also handed the chief Cortanna. They walked off. Six picked up a DMR of a dead marine and also took his ammo for the DMR and grenades. Carter picked up a MA5C and SMG Emile picked up Shotgun and a magnum the chief picked up a MA5B Jun picked up a sniper rifle (which was useless) and a MA5B.

"Okay carter six I need you two to take point." They nodded they walked to a life boat but almost all of them had been deployed on the way they had been engaged.

"COVIES OPEN FIRE!" the chief yelled. Six was taking shots at the weak points in the elites. Then a 40-caliber high velocity armor piercing bullet (from six's DMR) hit the elite. Then they finished off the grunts.

"keep moving carter six you still have point." The chief said calmly they made their way to the lifeboat six, carter, Jun and Emile got in. the chief picked up a marine and scanned the area. Then got in with the chief.


	3. A Ship Long Lost

Noble six woke up from the crash his back hurt but other than that he was fine. "carter." He said grunting. "You okay?"

"yeah." he said taking of his helmet.

Emile woke up. "Holy shit what happened?"

"We crashed." said Jun

"chief wake up!" Cortanna said.

He shot right up. "Let's move." he said they walked across a bridge it wasn't nothing fancy but it held at least one ton.

"What is this place Cortanna?" said Jun.

"well apparently before the crash Keyes crashed the Autumn on this "ring world" manually. Then we had air brake failure and crashed here."

"so it's a ring world basically?" said six

"yeah pretty much." Answered Cortanna. They heard a faint transmission.

"this is UN~~ Spirit of fi~~ any UNSC out their? Our coor~~~~~~ is X ~67 Y ~ 778."

"Cortanna can you clear it up?" asked Carter

"already on it." said Cortanna. "Replaying it." "This is the UNSC Spirit Of Fire any UNSC out their? Our coordinates is X767 Y-778." "this is SPARTAN-John-sierra 117. We have your coordinates were at X767 Y-779. Do you have a full armory?"

"yes SPARTAN we do it has two pelicans six cobra's two grizzly's and 10 hornets some MA5B's some SMG's 50 sniper's and 3 SPARTAN II's."

"wait what are their tags?" asked John.

"Alice-130 Jerome-092 and Douglas-042. A flashback started. It was reach John was a fresh trainee 10 lines 7 in each the second row of john was Jerome then after Jerome was Alice and next line second in line stood Doug .John knew Doug well they were friends. He came back to reality.

"Oh Spirit of fire you can set her down." The spirit of fire came down on the ring. Jerome Doug and Alice came out. He looked at them he put two fingers were his mouth is and mimicked a smile they returned the gesture.

"It's been too long. Fred is .M.I.A. Linda is .M.I.A. Kelly is .M.I.A." Jerome sighed

"okay lets fill in the two pelicans theirs eight of us. So four per pelican." six got into a pelican.

"Cortanna? Do you know song 5-67878?" asked six

"yeah playing it." Back in Black started to. (Cue song back in black) they lifted up.

"Heading to beacon 5-67." Said Emile.

"Roger Emile heading to beacon 6-87."

"Covenant firing guns." Said carter who was the co-pilot. The grunts were getting shot up with the jackals. Rotate 90 degrees Emile.

The pelican turned a little "firing machine gun." The elites got torn up blood everywhere. Back in black stopped. Six override the system and played Metallica Seek and Destroy.

"six what are you doing?" carter asked.

"Playing some good music! you got a problem with that?" Emile said. Emile set down the pelican.

"get in marines." The marines got in and sat down.

"Emile go see about the last life pod." Said six.

"Moving no IFF tags detected."

"okay lets head to the Spirit Of Fire." Said carter.

"holy shit Johnson look at that it's the spirit of fire!" the sergeant major looked out the ramp. His cigar dropped out of his mouth.

"I thought that was .M.I.A.!" exclaimed Johnson. (Stop music) they landed the pelican.

ODST 105th 10th ODST Battalion 1st platoon. Lt. Jacob

Keegan came over to Jacob."what do you want me to get sir?"

Jacob groaned. "go down to the armory get me some elbow grease and some headlight fluid for the warthog."

Keegan walked off "Elbow grease how stupid does he think I am?"

"Get ready for drop but before that Major Raymond has an announcement."

"While marines go down in pelicans with relaxation we go down the most badass way ever. but how do we do it?"

"WE GO FEET FIRST SIR!"

"Damn right we do. Get to your drop pods." Everyone makes fun of my armor saying "oh Aqua is for girls." But in my old battalion some dude painted his armor pink saying it was lightish RED. What idiot. I got in my drop pod. It turned then stopped we were in the atmosphere hovering over a cruiser on the ring. "FEET FIRST INTO HELL OHRA!" someone over the comm said. We dropped. ride of the Valkyries played (cue music ride of the ride of the Valkyries)

"who the hell played this!" the major wanted know. "know what I'll let it slide."

"on my mark first platoon swerve right." I said over the come. "mark." We swerved right while left platoon swerved left. We hit the ring . we got out stealthy


	4. The Untold Truth Of Noble Six

Jacob loved shooting the covenant with suppressers he shot one grunt stabbed an Elite Major and snapped a jackal's neck. "Come on we need to get to the truth and recreation." Said the Raymond over team comm. They saw a plasma ball turret.

"James Keegan take out the turret with the sniper." Said Jacob. Keegan laid down next to James.

"Wind zero knots fire when ready." Said keegan looking through the spotter's scope. The air was chilly but Jacob's armor was warm. James fired the suppressed rifle and hit the grunt.

Noble Six Spirit of Fire. HALO 0500.

They were eating at the dining hall. "Six aren't you going to take off your helmet and eat?" asked Jun.

"no I don't want to." Jun walked over took of Six's helmet.

"Wow six is a girl!" said Carter. Six was a dirty blond. Her face was young she had blue eyes her lips were a darkish red and had a small scar on her upper lip. "well you found out my true identity." Said six in a Medium voice.

"What's your real name six?" said Asked emile.

"Elisabeth." Replied the girl.

"Elisabeth I read your file even the words that ONI didn't want me to read. It never mentioned that you were a girl. It also didn't mentioned your name. now I want you to tell me why." Ordered six.

"that info was super classified ONI knew that you would probably read the censored parts. So they didn't put it in." she went up to the food dispenser and got a cheese burger. She came back and took a huge bite and finished it up the PA Came on. Elisabeth she put her helmet on and ran to the pelican there Red team and some new Spartans were waiting. "the new Spartans are Omega team." Said Douglas Noble team shook their heads.

"Where's the Chief?" asked Alice.

"he went on a mission with some ODST's to rescue Keyes. it's been what?" asked Crater.

"two days." Said Elisabeth.

"What's wrong with six's voice?" asked Jerome.

"she's a girl." Said Jun.

over the PA they heard "brace for Cryo sleep we are Heading home we heard the Chief is blowing up HALO. So let's get going." Said the captain. Elisabeth got to the Cryo Chamber. She got of her SPARTAN armor so only her flexible black suit was on. She got into cryo sleep, and she closed her eyes until the next three months.-notes

I know this was short and you're like WTF but I wanted to get CE finished fast so I can get out HALO 2/ ODST.


	5. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Cairo station 0530 hours solar system in orbit of earth.

Elisabeth (aka six) was standing in a line with Beta team it had seven SPARTAN II's (omega team was part of red team) and four SPARTAN III's the SPARTAN II's were Fred, Kelly, Linda, Jerome, Douglas, Alice, and John. Every Spartan in that team had received the colonial cross of bravery "Sir more whispers near Iroh." Said the smart .A.I. that was flash cloned from Dr. Halsey.

"Throw it up Cortanna." 50 covenant capital ships showed up on the screen. "The ships that destroyed Reach were 50x this size."

"This is fleet Admiral Hopper going to engage the enemy."

"Negative form a defensive perimeter around the ships." Replied Hood. "Commander get your ship. And I want everyone except the Chief to get to the pelican to help some ODST's with a…" he searched for the right word. "operation." They nodded and went to the armory. Six grabbed a DMR with 40 caliber high velocity armor piercing rounds. Jun grabbed a 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel with 50 caliber high velocity armor piercing rounds, and he took a shotgun. Carter grabbed an M6 with a MA5C Emile got a shotgun and he had his kukri. Omega team took some BR's and Jerome took a Spartan laser with a shotgun Alice took a chain gun and Doug took a rocket launcher.

"Okay since im the one with the highest rank im in charge." Said carter. Fred coughed.

"No you're not I was promoted to junior grade lt. so I'm in charged." Carter cursed under his breath.

"well lets move with the ODST's" they got to the ship witch took a long time because a pelican (with two long sword fighters as escort.) trying to catch up to a frigate in battle with a covenant capital ship is super hard.

"okay let's get to the ODST OP center." Said Buck. When they got their ODST's were around the table talking about how they missed a ship.

"They left that ship for us." Said Buck walking in with the SPARTAN's the ODST's were at their armory and Buck handed a sniper to another ODST and with that Jun said over the SPARTAN comm channel.

"I already have a sniper so why did he give one to him?"

"I don't know." Replied Elisabeth. They got to their drop pods. "

WE ARE GREEN AND VERY VERY MEAN OHRA!" yelled buck over the comm. They dropped.

"on my mark go left." Said the ONI commander.

"What?" said Romeo the Covenant ship entered slipspace obliterating the drop pods that came first. But it sent Elisabeth's into another one then her air brakes came out.


	6. After The Fall We'll Shake It Off

6 hours after drop.

Elisabeth (aka six) tasted the blood in her mouth. .

"This is SPARTAN Elisabeth. Any SPARTAN's or ODST's out their?"

"this is the rookie I'm here." The Rookie coughed over the COMM when she opened her eyes. She saw her drop pod door on the ground and her drop pod teetering over the edge of building. She jumped down and her shields flared. She ran out of the way and her drop pod fell.

"Meet me at the gardens im marking it on your HUD." Said Elisabeth

"okay I see it." Said the Rookie. She walked to the gardens she past crumbled buildings and destroyed roads. she passed some bodies that where in ash. She tried to look away but she couldn't they were everywhere. Then she saw New Mombasa's Tether destroyed on the ground buildings crushed.

"Rookie are you there?"

"Yeah I'm at the Gardens." He replied.

"okay I'm throwing a frag." She pulled the pin off of the grenade counted to six and threw it. The Frag killed one brute took the armor of one and it got hit with shrapnel.

Someone yelled over the COMM "IM FIRING MY LASER!" a banshee two blocks over blew up.

"Who the hell is that?" Elisabeth asked.

"it's SPARTAN Jerome Elisabeth." Elisabeth cursed herself for not knowing the voice. She fired her DMR at the exposed Brute.

"Were coming to your position hold." They ran to where the SPARTAN II was.

"Jerome do you know where the rest of the squad is?"

"No I passed out from lack of oxygen when the ship went into slipspace. I don't know how I passed out from lack of oxygen. I think my life support was damaged."

"I think I know where my CO is." Said the rookie.

"Super intendant do you know were my CO's pod went." There was a moment of silence.

"Guys I'm marking were my CO is on your HUD so let's move" they ran to an empty pod the sun was coming up.

"He's not here super intendant."

"I'm signaling a pelican to take you to the Spirit Of Fire to get some reinforcements and Captain Cutter wants to see you Elisabeth." Said the AI. They waited a couple of minutes. Then the pelican came down. By this time the sun a risen. They strapped themselves in and the pelican started to fly. The Pilot was trying so hard to evade the seraphs and plasma once and a while they would get strafed.

"This is echo 419 foe hammer permission to land!" the pilot yelled over the COMM with all of the gun, plasma, and missile fire.

"Permission granted echo 419." They landed in the bay. They ran towards the bridge. It was pure chaos marines getting battle ready people firing the battle turrets. They got to the bridge.

"Lieutenant I want a firing solution with Archer pods A to K to impact with two nukes and a MAC slug."

"sir that seems like over kill doesn't it?" Cutter turned to see who the speaker was only to find out it was Elisabeth.

"Good ONI gave me a AI his name is Leonidas coincidentally. Theirs also another one I'm giving to carter whose name is Xerxes." Leonidas showed up on his chip he wore a high rank Spartan helmet with a bronze chest plate.


	7. MIA

Cutter handed Leonidas to Elisabeth. "go to a drop pod if any are left if not use armor lock." Cutter said. She ran with Leonidas to the ODST OP center. "Shite there's no drop pods." She jumped out one of the drop pods holes she passed through the shield. "Leonidas activate armor lock." She got into position.

The sun goes down.

Stars come out.

And all that counts is here and now.

My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came.

Elisabeth didn't know where the words came from but she sang them: (the song is glad you came by the wanted.)

You cast a spell on me spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me.

By this time she entered the atmosphere and her armor was burning around her.

I decided you look well on me well on me.

So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me.

Turn the lights out now I'll take you by the hand.

Hand you another drink. Drink if you can, can you spend a little time.

Time is slipping away. away from us so stay

stay with me ill Make

make you glad you came.

She hit the earth a group of marines were hiding behind a log that fell from a tree. She still sang the song.

The sun goes down the stars come out.

And all that counts is here and now.

Elisabeth sprayed her MA5C.

My universe will never be the same.

I'm glad you came.

I'm glad you came.

You cast a spell on spell on me.

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me.

And I decided you look well on well on me.

So let's go somewhere else no one can see you and me.

Turn the lights out now.

Now I'll take you by the hand.

Hand you another drink.

drink it if you can.

Can you spend a little time.

Time is slipping away.

Away from us so stay.

Stay with me ill make

Make you glad you came.

The sun goes down.

The stars come out.

Finally the enemies were neutralized. The marines were in awe. "have you seen any other SARTANS?" asked Elisabeth. They shook their head yes and pointed to the jungle. "how long ago?" she asked "two minutes ago ma'am." Said one of the marines. She ran after the other Spartans. She caught up to them. She was panting. "hey its Elisabeth!" shouted carter. "what are you guys…." A covenant cruiser glassed new Mombasa "we better go find the chief." Said Sargent Johnson "Carter." Said Elisabeth she searched for the AI Xerxes. "here." she handed carter Xerxes. "hello I'm the AI Xerxes I'm here to help you I turn rampant in 10 to 30 years in service unlike the smart AI Cortanna and yes I'm a smart AI." He looked like the Persian king Xerxes. Carter put Xerxes in his helmet. "I'm getting a signal." Said Leonidas. "Patch it through Leonidas." "this is noble actual I'm on reach over." "what the hell how are we getting this?" asked Carter "I don't know. Spirit Of Fire there is a high ranking officer on Reach's Castle base over." Said Leonidas. "Roger we'll contact Lord Hood." we better find the chief. Thought Elisabeth.


	8. Jungle Killer's

"This was the third fourth search looking for the chief?" asked carter taking off his armor.

"yeah I don't understand why they just look for the Chief with satellite images of the jungle of New Mombasa." said Jun.

"because the covenant wiped out the satellites. I tried hacking into them." They turned to see who's Slavic voice that was only to see Kat and Jorge.

"holy hell you guys survived!"

"yeah ONI gave me a Prototype MK.10 hologram MK.2-9 were done but seemed." She searched for the right word "unfit for service."

"And I stole a seraph fighter just before the corvette blew up. By using a covenant prototype teleportation device."

"Noble team.." boomed Maranda over the PA

"you mean Beta." Said Carter

"Nope as of 0451 you are Noble team the Chief, Red team and Omega team are now a part of noble team. But prep a pelican for liftoff." They rushed to the hanger and prepped two pelicans for liftoff.

"were is the EVAC point?" asked carter.

"marking it on the pelican." Said Kat. They ascended out of the hanger.

"Jorge get on the Turret. Emile get on the other one on Kat's pelican. Destroy any in-human Son of a Bitch that gets into range."

"Yes sir!" they shouted. They got to the lake. The chief was with a squad of marines in a passage. Emile and Jorge was firing the LAAG (light anti-aircraft gun) "BANSHEE'S INCOMING!" the pelicans got hit.

"get a hold of her!" shouted Johnson.

"Negative were going down." Said carter. Kats pelican crashed by the dam. Elisabeth got out of the bay.

"Emile Kat sound off!"

"Kat."

"Emile." They climbed the rocks and met up with the chief.

"Sleepers take them out nice and quiet." Said one of the marines. Emile took out his kukri, Elisabeth had a combat knife like Kat. They went around stabbing grunts.

"easy targets." Whispered Emile. They finished off the grunts. Elisabeth tossed a frag over by a Brute and killed him and the jackals.

"Let's move." Said an elite that Elisabeth just noticed. She took her DMR and pointed it straight at his face.

"hey hey hey. Put that down the Arbiter is with us." They moved

"you want breakfast you got to catch it." Said the Sargent Major. The marine squad was fighting off a squad of covenant.

"I think carters pelican crashed here."

"lets go check it out." They ran firing at their enemy's Kat was duel wielding M6's running while shooting the grunts in the head. She was low on ammo one grunt fell flinging up his plasma pistol. Kat jumped did a 360 ditched her left M6 and took the plasma pistol. She landed and continued shooting the grunts. They stopped when they saw the smoking pelican. They slid down the rocks. Three scattered SPARTANS littered the scene.

"wake them up."

"what makes you in charge six?" asked Kat

"my name is Elisabeth and last I checked who got off of Reach first and who made Militia's disappear and who attacked a Innie stronghold on Eridanus II. Oh wait me."

"that was you I thought that was the chief." Said Emile

"yeah so?"

"Nothing." They woke up the three SPARTANS.

"let's go Johnson got captured."

"Echo 491 please respond."

"this is Echo 491 im alive no rescue party please thank you." Replied Carter.

"Leonidas mark Johnsons helmet on our HUDs."

"already done Elisabeth."

"Xerxes when rescue Johnson ask for EVAC at our location."

"in what a Pelican Albatross drop ship falcon?" asked Xerxes.

"whatever they can spare Xerxes." Said Carter, they ran where Johnson was held.

"see how the beat there traps?" asked the Arbiter.

"RAOOOR!"

"Jun I need you to try to kill the chieftain." Jun got prone

"I never miss." He shot one 50 caliber high velocity armor piercing round that went through the chieftain's head. They went in spraying their guns. They got to the "prison"

"this isn't as fun as it looks cut the power." The plasma shield power was cut.

"Xerxes time for the EVAC!" yelled Carter

"calling it now." They focused their fire on the Phantom.

"Firing missiles." The new pelican that came in fired its missiles at the phantom.

"Phantom down I repeat going down."

"Focus second phantom."

"I see it." The pilot fired her missiles again the next phantom went down. They ran to the pelican and pilled in.

"IFF tag confirmed Pelican drop ship Kilo two three. What's the word kilo two three over."

"we got Spartans on board sierra-117 on board over."

"tell the commander her ace is in the hole."


	9. No Man We're Saved

The SPARTANs got off the pelican. "look SPARTANs!"

"SPARTANs for real? You better not be shittin me."

"no man were going to be alright!" Commander Keyes met up with them.

"were you find him?" she asked

"nappin out back." Said Johnson She chuckled.

"I'll bet. Let's get you up to Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet. Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..." a guy on a stretcher was rushed by. "extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here: East Africa, The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging."

"what about halo?" asked the chief

"We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy."

"The rings will kill us all." The Chief finished.

"ahh Excuse me Ma'am but do you have a SPARTAN armory?" asked Elisabeth. "because I want to change my armor."

"yeah William show SPARTAN Elisabeth the SPARTAN armory." The captain came and walked Elisabeth towards a dark chamber. The lights lit it was filled with SPARTAN armor. "Leonidas care for a upgrade on this old armor?"

"Hell yeah!" the AI said. She got Hazop armor helmet and traded her Mark v B helmet and got Hazop shoulders. Hazop legs and a Hazop chest plate. After she told the techs what she wanted they put her on a wheel and as she spun the armor was put on her.

"Leonidas where is the op center?"

"marking it on your HUD." He replied. She ran to the ops center.

"whats your status soldier?" asked lord hood when she got there. "green sir!" Chief replied.

"good me and Maranda came up with a plan but without you we were sure we couldn't pull it off."

Maranda told them her plan "Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed antiaircraft batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses..." the lights went out.

"not again." Said one of the Tech guys.

"Emergency generators! Now!"

"negative Ma'am their down and charging."

"As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that…"

Truth popped up on the screen "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I...I am their instrument!" the power came back. And Truths image was gone

"that cocky bastard loves to run his mouth." Said Avery.

"does he usually mention me?" asked the Chief.

"were leaving pack up the wounded and get them out."

"Ma'am squad leaders are requesting a rally point. where should they go?" Maranda cocked her magnum and said: "to war."


	10. It should be a Puma

Elisabeth was ready for battle. "I was thinking when we get to the dawn we can make Bunk beds." Said carter. "Because it gives us more room for activities." He added

"I feel like I heard that somewhere." Said Elisabeth. They got their preferred weapons from the lightly stacked armory.

"Follow me guys." Said a Marine. They walked with him through a cave and in a hallway were plasma fire was focused on a single warthog. A plasma grenade landed near the tire and blew it up. Elisabeth checked their vital sings. All of them dead except a ODST.

"step to it marine!" bellowed Elisabeth the ODST stepped to it.

"Lieutenant Jacob 105th 10th ODST Battalion 1st platoon Spirit Of Fire!" he snapped to a crisp salute.

"well now your with us Lieutenant." He nodded and they returned with carter and them. Jacob was firing his BR Jerome was firing his WAV M6 GGNR Jorge was spraying his AIE-486H HMG Carter was firing trio bursts from his MA37. They finished off the enemy's and passed where they needed to go.

"open up we need ammo!" "what's the password?" asked the person behind the door.

"caboose I need ammo!" Elisabeth kicked down the door.

"Hi." Said Caboose.

"Donut do you know those guys?" asked a guy in red SPARTAN armor.

"nope." Said donut.

"whoa your that idiot from my old platoon who said his pink armor is lightish red!" said Jacob.

"ITS LIGHTISH RED!" donut yelled.

"why did I kick down that goddamn door?" said Elisabeth

"Tex is that you?" Elisabeth cursed herself again.

"who are you?" she asked.

"church don't you remember?"

"Elisabeth why is he calling you Tex?" asked Master chief.

"well after the SPARTAN III program a dude call the "director" asked if I wanted to be in his program. I said yes and I became a freelancer."

"what's a freelancer?" asked carter.

"mercenary basically." Said Kat. "So in the black ink it said I was a lone wolf I was a freelancer called: Agent Texas." They soaked in this information.

"so you're the mean lady?" asked caboose.

"oh take this for the last time you stuck me." Donut threw a plasma grenade but missed.


	11. When's The Next Staff Meeting?

**Hey guys its May 22 its my birthday! so i hope you enjoy i tried my best hope you like and the watch stuff is on youtube i decided to put links. its just music. Would lie to you guys? i have over 1,000 views so i wouldnt lie. thanks you guys have been their to this chapter. so thanks :) more RVB quotes see if you can fi****nd them**

They went to the op center. Maranda said something about the bomb and smaller charges set around the base.

"Leonidas activate song-1243."

"roger." ( watch?v=HmQz9DQVt-Y) she and the rest of Noble team followed the major to the barracks.

"spread out find them!" the brute chieftain said. A smile flickered across her face.

"Distract them I got the hammer dude." She said. she charged firing her MA37 ICWS she did a front flip in front of him landed in the back of him. She pulled the pin of a grenade a shoved in his armor. She ran to the turret on top. The rest of the SPARTANS where laying down suppressing fire. She aimed the turret at the rest of the brutes. The battle lasted two minutes smoked filled the room. They looked at her in amazement.

"let's move." she said. she picked up the hammer. They went down the air vents and got to the actual barracks. A brute held a marine prisoner. Elisabeth shot the brute twice in the head saving the two marines.

"formation alpha!" chief said Elisabeth Jorge and carter knelt in front of the rest and fired the weapons with master chief, Linda, Kelly, Kat, Jun, and Emile in the back. The bullets came and killed all the brutes. Blue blood filled the room. They untied the rest of the marines.

"more brutes." Said Elisabeth

"good the fun is not over." Said Fred.

"well wouldn't be a party without them." Said Kelly.

"it still would be a party without them." Said carter.

"whatever lets charge in and kill those bastards." Said Emile.

"Or me and Linda could stay behind and snipe while you guys charge." Said Jun.

"I like Jun's idea." Said Linda.

"I don't really care." Said Jorge. Jorge's turret barrel started to turn.

"im going straight in." said Elisabeth "LEEROEY JENKINS!" Elisabeth yelled. She fired her MA37. her clip was gone she took out her knife and stabbed the brute with the plasma turret carter got a regular brute and fried a whole clip at him. Linda and Jorge went on a platform with their SRS 99D AM's, and everyone was doing their own thing. The battle was over.

"lets move." Said Chief they got to the lift.

The Arbiter was firing at Drones they took the lift to a platform and saw brutes with jump pads.

"damnit." Said the chief the pelican lifted off to avoid destruction. Elisabeth said something to Leonidas and played it ( watch?v=CIGHCoVzqtk)

"knock them out! Kill anything that's ugly!" said a marine. Elisabeth fired her DMR at one brutes Jump pad he went flying into the rock wall. They sprayed bullets everywhere.

"Foe hammer its safe to come down." Said Leonidas.

"incoming transmission." Said Xerxes

"play it." Said Carter.

"get on a pelican to assault the town of Voi over." Said Keyes.

"who needs to?" asked Chief.

"everyone except the chief needs to get on a pelican." They did what they were told.

"let's go Captain." Said sergeant major. They lifted of into the jungle.

"incoming AA." Said Frye

"give them Hell lieutenant." Frye fired the missiles and blew up the shade turret.

"coming damn close to Voi. ETA one hour." Said Carol.

"ah shit leaking fuel. Jeez Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

"you got a better one? bring it up at the next staff meeting until then shut the hell up and let me fly this thing." Said Carol to Frye. A huge explosion happened behind them.

"prepare for EMP shockwave." Said Kat. Carter went on the pelicans right wing and fixed the fuel leak.

"commander do you want us on the dawn for anything?" asked Carol

"no continue to Voi." Maranda replied.

"My convoy been hit I repeat my convoy has been hit about two clicks east of Voi anyone everyone please respond over." Said a pilot.

"roger I here you .heading two clicks east of Voi." Said Carol. She headed east.

"ETA Damn quick." Said Frye. Carol lowered the pelican.

"hurry hurry hury!" said Elisabeth. Five people got on the pelican.

"clear for dust off. Go go go go!" said Frye. They lifted off to the town of Voi.

"I think im going to be sick!" said a marine.

"I heard the garbage thing in our helmet is in Beta." Said another marine. The marine puked in his helmet.

"Oh no its not. Damn you Riley." The marine laughed. Plasma was missing the pelican by an inch. Even with Elisabeth's cooling system she still got blisters. "This is foe hammer where at the Drop point over." She waited for a reply.

"Roger release your troops." Said the COMM officer. They got off.

"so this is where we attack?" said Linda.

"doesn't give me much to work with." Said Emile.

"I can't get into CQC range." He also added


	12. Ghost's

**Hey i know i haven't posted in like a month or so just i've been so busy. another bombshell and i rushed this. and I KNOW it might be weird just go with it okay. Elisabeth was the Beta SPARTAN to be produce but she was born in in 2535. so do the math the year is 2552 i hope you guys like this bombshell. not really huge though so... but hope you enjoy this chapter. six chapters and not even done with halo 3. but i think it's because i enjoyed halo 3 more so i payed more attentions to the missions same with halo 4 and the books oh and i finished mortal dictata im thinking of adding Naomi and what were their names. you know those guys from ghost of oynx. They were in Alpha company, and kurt watched them die. well im adding them i like them. i added the nightingale because i like nightingale's.**** so anyway: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Elisabeth was in the back of the warthog in the troop compartment with rest of Noble team. "im so tired." Said one marine.

"yeah my bunk got blown to hell In crow's nest." Said another marine. "luckily my personal items are on the Dawn." Elisabeth chuckled. The warthog stopped. A UNSC nightingale was picking up some wounded. She hefted a flame thrower.

"Make It burn dem." Said Kelly.

"isn't that a Dubstep song during the 21st century by what's that guy's name?" said John.

"Sxrilix?" said Jorge. Leonidas started to play it.

"You're welcome." said Leonidas. They went to the door and pressed a button. Master Chief's warthog rolled through "check for covenant. I don't like it when there's no covenant." Said Leonidas.

"maybe there in the next area over." Said Xerxes.

"No. check it out Elisabeth and Jorge. Please its better safe than sorry." Said Leonidas. They went upstairs no resistance.

"Noble Recon to Noble Attack." Said Jorge.

"go ahead Recon." Said Carter.

"all we found were extra weapons." Elisabeth said to carter.

"Bring them to the warthog." They did what they were told they took the five BR's and three Magnums and put them in the warthog. They pressed the button. Plasma flew by the warthog. "fire at them!" yelled carter. John opened up with a hail of bullets from the warthog turret. A plasma bolt came and hit the driver. Elisabeth got in the driver's seat she drove and rolled over a grunt. she then continued to drive to the next door. a bullet came from nowhere and hit a grunts methane tank. Then two SPARTANs came out from the shadows. One said Kurt-051 and Samuel-034.

"this SPARTAN 034 and 051 reporting for duty." Said a voice that John instantly recognized and said:

"Hello Samuel how's your sarcastic attitude? And Kurt how's your gut?"

"Pretty good." They replied.

"I would ask how survive but so far the missions have been full of questions and revelations." Said John

"Ah Elisabeth, Carter, Jorge, Kat, Emile, Jun. it's been too long." Said Kurt.

"yes it has Lieutenant commander Ambrose." Said Jun. they opened the next door and drones came out. Elisabeth flamed them all.

"Elisabeth your seventeen right? I totally forgot." Asked Kurt

"Yeah remember you found me and I was exceptional." She said.

"Wait Elisabeth your seventeen?" asked Emile.

"Yeah extremely long story." She said back. They got outside the sun blinded her for a millisecond. Then her eyes adjusted.


	13. sabers

**hey i was doing some thinking (uh-oh) im probably going to make so kurt and sam get stationed somewhere else and stuff still not sure but. sorry i haven't updated (i went camping) but i hope this makes it up. so yeah... :)**

* * *

Elisabeth lit the gas on the flamethrower. "Does anyone have a pelican?" asked carter. The scarab attack platform inched forward.

"shit. This is going to take us an hour." Said Kurt.

"work it, make it, do it, mix it, harder, better, faster, make us stronger." Said Elisabeth (cue stronger by kanye west) she charged in. the grenade launcher hit the legs crippling it. She climbed up. Cooked a brute and a jackal. She got to the core she flamed and blew the shield. She kissed a grenade pulled the pin, drop it and ran. She jumped down and sprinted. The scarab blew sending Elisabeth end over end (end song).

She woke up on the dawn. "what the hell where am i."

"you were knocked unconscious." Said a male voice. She just then realized she was not in her armor. her skin pale as a ghost. She got up and walked off. She knew she that that was a stupid move. She got to the Spartan chamber put on her armor.

"Hello Leonidas. How's the suit."

"I made a minor update."

"what is it?"

"you can have armor ability's like camouflage."

"that's cool okay." she strapped on her armor. And went to the hangers.

"oh Elisabeth," said Leonidas. "the commander wants you to get on a saber." She got in a saber.

"launching in 5,4,3,2,1. Thrust at maximum." She got launched into space. "dang Leonidas. Can we even do this?" she did a barrel roll avoiding plasma shot. She fired her guns and bagged the seraph. (cue Linkin Park In The End) she fired a missile and split a seraph in two.

"nice kill keep it up."

"Elisabeth,"

"ma'am reactors are melting down!" Said a frantic junior lieutenant

"okay shut it down. But Elisabeth I'm giving you command to ghost squadron."

"yes ma'am. Ghost squadron I'm am your new commander for the time being. Form up at 00.5 at north 0.25." four sabers formed up near the "ark" "thrust on my mark as you thrust fire everything. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, MARK!" they move forward with all their power 100 mark VIII hellfire missiles and 10,000 50 caliber bullets hit the ark. The killing tools hit in sync with the MAC rounds. A portal opened up.

"what just happened? Did truth just fire the halo rings?"

"no im not sure what he did."

"ma'am new contact slipping in." said a bridge officer. She and ghost squadron docked with the dawn. She took of her helmet. She opened her eyes. People worked franticly.


	14. The flood

**Woah almost over 3,000 views this insane for me like actually insane thank you guys for being their from the start i really don't know what to say. thank you guys i would've never been so happy that theirs over 3,000 views i thought i would get a couple hundred. and to be really honest i thought that i'm a horrible writer, but seeing these many views makes me happy and give me confidence thank you. if i could thank every one of you i would. thank you so much i feel accomplished of something for once for those who read this thanks.****  
**

The drop pod drop from orbit like a metal rod. "Six to one here is a surprise."

"what more flood?" Carter.

"nope even better. Music ammo and weapons."

"last thing we need is music."

"okay. Leo no dubstep."

"okay." The AI said disappointed. She hit the ground. The door flew off. Hitting a zombie like creature.

"Leonidas what are these… things?"

"the flood who were originally from halo alpha and beta." Elisabeth turned around and fire a bullet from her DMR.

"im your side idiot!" screamed carter,

"you don't have to scream it idiot." This must've got carter furious because carter took out his knife and leaped forward…..

**covenant ship truth and relaxation in orbit above the human planet earth 2552**

"Jarkarnu burn the planet!" truth said.

"yes prophet truth." Jarkarnu said "cannon officer light the cannon."

"yes fleet master!" said the cannon officer said shaikily.

"what's the matter Tramous?"

"three heavy armed UNSC carriers 50 frigates and 10 surper marathon heavy cruisers." Frigates were easy but thirteen cruisers were a challenge. He remember the pillar of autumn and how much damage it took.

**UNSC Stalingrad super heavy cruiser 15th fleet in orbit around earth 2552**

The UNSC Stalingrad heavy cruiser propelled with the other 62 ships towards the enemy.

"Lieutenant Jackson detach long sword and saber fighters and tell them to launch missiles when the archer missiles are over them."

"Their receiving word now sir." Jackson said as he typed with shaky hands it was his first fight. His dirty blond hair looked greasy with sweat.

"Jamison give us ninety percent out the reactors."

"aye admiral." They went a little faster if they were in the twentieth century Jamison would be a look like a Nazi Aryan Jamison was scared to Carl could see it. But to be fair Carl was as scared as anyone of them.

"sir orders from lord hood," his Japanese officer Hariasho said. "he wants us to fire three mac cannon rounds."

"Jackson you heard Hariasho."

"aye sir."

"mac charge fifty percent."

"fire when your ready Jackson."

"aye sir. mac charged a one hundred stand by. One two three MARK!"

Stalingrad flew back five meters. Three of Stalingrad's mac slugs wen't towards the lead flagship. Their shields went from blue to orange to purple then died.

**Life pod on the ship truth and relaxation in orbit above earth 2552**

Jarkanu ran towards the life pods. "fleet master you're here." Two bridge officers got in.

"launch it."

"but sir.."

"launch it!"

**UNSC Stalingrad super heavy cruiser in orbit around earth 2552**

"sir life pods from the lead ship!" Hariasho said.

"Jackson fire the fifty milometer cannons and archer pods A through D."

"aye…"

"and tell the interceptors to destroy the remaining life pods."

"yes sir." Jackson said as he typed more commands.

"Sir another transmission from Lord Hood, I'm bringing him up now."

"Admiral I want you and your ship to retreat from the fight and send a pelican down to pick up a Spartan team."

"yes sir."

"holly crap a real Spartan team." Said Axel. Axle was the ships AI all he did was the calculations if the bridge officers couldn't do them.

"Well that's what Lord Hood said." Carl told the Ai

**location Unknown life pod 2456 earth 2552**

The pilot avoided the missiles and the human fighters "Carunaka land the life pod here." The Giant fleet master took his giant index finger and pointed where the ark was.

"yes fleet master." They slowed and crashed into the ground.

**UNSC Stalingrad super heavy cruiser in orbit around earth 2552**

The pelican ride was okay I wasn't perfect. They landed in the bay with the elites. The marines and pilots in the hanger looked shocked about the elites. Some pointed their guns at them. They got to the private area their the elite fleet master stood heir with 343 guily spark repairing the Cortanna capsule. Then it popped open with cortanna talking. Elisabeth wasn't listening but she heard the argument: "Did you not hear? Your world is doomed. A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights. You barely survived a small contamination."

"And you, Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about."

"One single Flood spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet!"

"Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution—"

"Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is? She could be corrupted, for all we know. Her solution could be a Flood trap."


	15. The Ark

**hey guys over 4,000 veiws. this is soo amazing thank you so much. i want to cry in joy because im so happy of this. i know i say it a lot but i really mean im serious. serious black. no, no, i wish i was but like shakespeare says ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**1500 hours UNSC stalingrad in orbit around the ark 2552**.

"Jackson launch a recon ship to scout the landing zones."

"aye sir."

"sir transmission from forward unto dawn she's asking if they should launch their pelicans sir." Said Hariasho.

"not yet."

**forward unto dawn pelican bay in orbit around the ark 1530 hours 2552.**

Elisabeth tapped her foot. "kick the door foe hammer." Said Johnson over the comm. they pointed down and flew. Elizabeth strapped in and waited for the landing. A tear shaped seraph shot of the wing. "Mayday, Mayday were going down over!" the Pilot had screamed over the comm. Elisabeth braced herself for the worst. The pelican crashed. Everyone was thrown to the cockpit. She got up. One person moved.

"Ahh my legs." It was a male voice. She moved the bodies. A ODST broke both of their legs. "help."

"mayday, mayday this is Spartan B312 I got a wounded ODST over." All that came over was static. Elisabeth picked him up. And carried him out of the back of pelican. There she found the chief firing away his MA5C. at a pair of hunters. She jumped down. She took out her M6 and fire at the week points killing the hunters. "I had that under control."

"no you didn't."

"what's the matter with him."

"broke both of his legs. He needs evac."

"well we need to move." Elisabeth handed broken legs to some ODST's and moved with the chief. They didn't say a word as they went to the downed long sword.

"marines were is the west of your squad?" said the Chief.

"wasted sir."

"whatever they want is over there." Said the male marine.

"well we are not going to let them have it." Six crawled to a warthog that tires blew off and the turret was above ground. She jumped on it and started firing at the brutes jackals and grunts. The sound filled he ears. Soon they were dead. "let's fallout to the meet up point." They got there and the forward unto dawn landed.

"she's giving us these if we can't get through the door." three scorpion main battle tanks rolled off the platform. Elisabeth got in one. She moved up to the cave when two hunters came through. She fired a HE shell killing both of them.

"tank beats hunter." Said a marine on her tank. She moved through and fired another shell at a ghost. "tank beats ghost's." she fired two more shells at a phantoms engine. "tanks beat everything." She laughed with the young marine who looked freshly out of boot. She drove the 50 ton tank to the "doorway." The chief went through pressed the button turning on the light bridge. She go to the other side. When a scarab leg landed in front of her.


	16. Johnson

**Hey hope you enjoy this. so in the books it says johnson is a orion or a SPARTAN I i thought to myself. johnson is a SPARTAN he doesn't have armor. then idea popped i my head. i hope you like so here it is:**

* * *

"Situation normal all fucked up!" carter said over the comm to Noble actual.

"I'm sending tanks in now."

"we have enough tanks. But the legs don't take the…" the scarab fell down. Elisabeth jump on a warthog (cue blame by Calvin Harris.) driving up the ramp getting on, the scarab. Carter thought She moved like Kelly. Killing brutes jackals and grunts. She jumped off rolled and escaped the blast "good job SPARTANS I could see the blast all the way up here." Said the ship master. Johnson jumped off the pelican. In what seem like MJOLNIR armor. "what the hell is this." Elisabeth said as she took of her helmet. Carter saw the plasma burns on the helmet. "Johnson you look even more bad-ass than usual. Have you been doing more bench presses in the back of the pelican?"

"no I'm a ORION. Dr. Halsey offered a suit of armor." He wore commando armor. (from halo 4 for you noobs.) They moved up to this ramp like area. They received a hail of plasma. Johnson. Use his thruster to charge into a brute. The brute lost his armor as Johnson took his M6 magnum put into brutes mouth and emptied a whole clip. The brute fell bleeding out violet blood. He continue to kill the covenant, kicking jackals shield empting half a clip in their face not making it look like a jackal. "clear." Johnson took off his helmet put attached it to his waist, lit a cigar and smiled. "that was more fun than picking on my men." The SPARTANS were awe struck they didn't know what to say.

They went inside. They saw grunts asleep. Master Chief he tossed a grenade in the corner launching the brute in the sky to the wall. They fired at the grunts killing them. "marines! We will clear this place out of any in-human son of a bitch that's gets in our way! Because they want to start the great journey killing themselves and humans! There's one part I don't agree with! Am I right marines!?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Damn right I am. Move it out, Stay with us we know what to do." They moved in to another area.

"I don't got a good feeling about this sarge."

"boy you always got a bad feeling, remember the first halo." The marine twitch.

"I still think I got the slime on me." Said the marine.


	17. Dangered

**sorry i haven't posted i've been busy with the sins of our choices i wanted to get couple up chapters. but here you go im not going to say thank you for the views because i realized the more i say thank you the more the writing stays the same. so please post some reviews helps a lot i always take them into consideration :).**

The Chief put his hand on the stand. Then the milky way popped up. "this, this is our galaxy. We're here." John pointed at earth's sol. System

"218 light years from the galactic center, to be precise." Said the monitor. "hey we have company lock and load!" said Johnson. Elizabeth "chief go we got you covered." Said carter. "noble team send them to hell!"

"ohra!" we all yelled. We ran to cover as the phantoms blasted us with plasma and landed troops. Draper - Night Rider started to play. Elizabeth stood up and sprayed her MA5D. a bullets hit a couple of jackals. She reached for another magazine. It was empty. She ran the slid to Johnsons cover. Her helmet catching a few plasma burns. The HUD was malfunctioning. "Priceless junk!" she said. She ripped off her helmet. "Johnson got some Ammo?"

"no on my last clip." Elizabeth cussed. She took out her knife and ran. She stabbed a brute. He roared in anger. "I think I pissed it off!" she yelled

"I think you did!" Carter yelled back. The brute wrestled with Elizabeth. Then he started to chock her. She felt helpless. Until she reached for her belt and grabbed a grenade, and pulled the pin. She smiled and said. "Surprise mother-." The grenade went off. Killing the brute but Elizabeth went flying. She smashed in to a wall. "Elizabeth!" yelled Kelly. She ran to her side. "Elizabeth wake up." Kelly slapped her face. That's when the fight was over. Fred ran over. "is she alright?"

"vital signs are weak as hell."

"help me get her up." They lifted the thousand pound SPARTAN. Blood was pouring from her stomach. She dazed in and out of conscious. "fall~~~~. Cov~~~nt have t~~k~n the r~~f."

"what was that? your breaking up."

"Coven~ pha~~to~~ advise ov~~." The line went dead.

"do you know who that was." Elizabeth had outdated armor so she didn't have and AI chip. Carter and the rest fell back. "what's wrong with her?" Kat said kneeling down. Fred took out a AI chip and placed it on Elizabeth's wrist. It turned red. "Leonidas can you hack into the covenant battle net?"


	18. Hammer time

**first things first im writing form my tablet so this is probaly going to be short espcialy since its 10:30 at night. so mistakes are to be forgivin im listing to musi to keep me awake. so heres the story hope you like it.**

Elisabeth stumbled into conciousnes "fuck me im tired."

"you've been asleep for about ten minutes."

"weres everybody else?"

"no idea." said fred.

"leonidas do you know who sent the message?"

"for once no." the AI snickered.

"lets go find them." ordered Elizabeth. she took out her M60 magmum. "you guys now were my rifel is?" asked and Kat shook their head no. they moved crouched.

"i smell demons." said a brute cheitan

"i cant wait to take his weapon." said elizabeth. she lunged. emptied a clip in his face. his sheilds took the beating. she fell. he bruaght down his hammer. she rolled out of the way. she side swipped the chieftan legs making him fall. she fired another clip into him. "fucking A he wont die." yelled elizabeth

"talk about it!" said fred trying to stab a brute. the chieftan sheilds fell. she shothim in the chest.

"damn." said Kat panting.

"one hell'uva fight." said master chief clapping.

"YOU SON OF A-" Elizabeth didnt finish the cheiftan got up. "damnit stay down."

"you dirty human i will never die at your kinds hand!" said the pushed him on his knees

"bow down to your god!"yelled at elizabeth. the brute looked her in eyes. "kill me now human."

"i'll let you live as long as you give me your hammer." said eizabeth.

"deal. my wife and kids thank you i do not."

elizabeth saw the brute walk off with a POW badge

"lets do this." said Jun. the door opened the threw a flashbang.

"breach!" everyone went in firing elisabeth delt with the cheiftan she bruaght dow her hammer and the fight was overr.


	19. Standby support squad

**SORRY I haven't updated in a while here it is.**

Elizabeth stood in the back not the pelican with John they were both given a squad to command. "We hit these three generators and the barrier will fall?" Asked Miranda

"A small section yes." The light bulb replied.

Elizabeth looked at her squad some ODSTs others Marines. She spoke: "Let no one here question our place in human history. That we are here right now is not a coincidence or accident. It is our fate. And this war, our birthright, our legacy. Our generation was born to fight the Covenant, and you, my fellow soldiers, were born for this very day. Today the enemy will hear the roar of humanity, and they will fear us!"

"OHRA! The ODSTs and Marines yelled in unison. Elizabeth couldn't ask for a better squad. "Charlie foxtrot." Said the pelican pilot behind them. AA plasma hit the wing. "Mayday were going down!"

"Pelican down Pelican down!" They hit the warthog dangling from the back.

"Brace yourselves were going in a little hot!" Yelled the pilot. Elizabeth hefted a spartan laser on her shoulder with John. They got out. Elizabeth equipped her DMR.

"john take out the AA wraith my squad will go check for survivors of the pelican. Move out standby support squad!" they moved fast. a plasma bolt passed her skimming her helmet leaving a burn mark. she rolled coming up squeezing the trigger hitting a grunt in a chest. Contact Front Contact front!" she yelled alerting her squadmates of where to shoot. A grunt came up to her saying: "i want to hug you squeeze you and call you George!" she gave him a hug and hefted him on her shoulders giving him a magnum. together they shot a brute. "Yipyap how could you!?" a grunt yelled they left the grunts to run away. they got to the pelican were there the pilots and some marines were making their final stand. Elizabeth threw a grenade over the pelican landing in front of brute killing him and sending shrapnel everywhere. "glad you could make it!" yelled Kat. Elizabeth knelt down by her.

"hello im Yipyap!" said Yipyap waving.

"aww aren't you cute!" said Kat hugging Yipyap. Carter came by kneeling down by them.

"it seems they've focused all of their fire on us!" yelled Carter over the gunfire. Elizabeth took out her SPARTAN laser firing in the thickest part of the horde making a chain reaction. of explosions. then the battle was over Elizabeth took a sigh of relief.


	20. I Burn

** watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E is the song that you should listen to. here the story. sorry it's been so long i just been busy and haven't wanted to do this but here it is:**

the warthog dropped along with some mongooses. Elizabeth hopped on the gunner seat Yipyap next to her holding a MA5B. they started to drive. Master chief and his squad rode on mongooses. Elizabeth, Carter, Jun, Kat, Jorge and Emile squads rode on warthogs. the mongooses were in front like a V while the warthogs were in back of them. "contact right!" yelled John. the warthogs turned and fired. hot bullet casings hit the ground. purple and blue blood splattered against the grass and rocks. she stopped pulling the trigger and rode keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "it's going to get narrow split into two columns" said Emile. they splited into two columns.

"contact two ghosts front warthog and mongoose weapons hot!" said carter. Elizabeth fired at will. knocking the grunt out of the ghost. "clear!"

"IM SUPER SAIYAN NOW!" yelled Elizabeth firing at will as the warthogs split up same with the mongooses. they fired at will. elizabeth turned 180 degrees shooting a brute manning the plasma turret to the wraith. "DIE ALL OF YOU DIE WITH 3,000 PIECES OF LED INTO YOUR STOMACH, HEAD, AND TORSO!" anger flared through her. adrenaline flowed through her veins. plasma skimmed her helmet. "GOD DAMNIT I LOVED THIS HELMET!"

"hacking into covenant battle net trying to see their battle plans." said leonidas "fucking shit fuck!" he yelled "the AI in their is a gen 5 whatever their battle plans are they don't want us to know!" the warthog skidded to stop they jumped up, and started to run to the elevator "t minus 30 seconds till we get to the controls."

"contact right!" said a marine. the marine took one in the shoulder the needle exploded she groaned and pain and fired. "Go ma'am i got them!" Elizabeth ran with Noble team and master chief. (que time to say goodbye RWBY) the elevator went up as marines fired at covenant. they got to the top. there a brute chieftain and other brutes stood. "i got him." she fired hitting the chieftain. he swung his hammer at Elizabeth. she jumped doing a backflip to the chieftains head. he hit his back missing she looked for her grenades. "damnit!" she yelled she flipped down firing some more. she ran over to dead brute picked up a spike grenade she ran to the chieftain. he swung again she took it in the chest she flew back. her HUD was static. she tore it off, blood came down from her lip and nose. she charged again. the Brute swung down Elizabeth stepped on it did yet again another back flip landed on his back stuck the spike grenade on his back. she jumped off just as the brute blew up. she ran to the control console and shut off the generator.

"good that's one the arbiter and the elites should be about down... THATS TWO! all we have to do is wait johnson and his team."


End file.
